Pour Me
by PainLasts4Ever
Summary: Sequel to Unattainable. Features Tokio Hotel and the Song Pour Me by Hollywood Undead. Tom tells what he thinks after Bill's solution... Read and Review. Summary Sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is the sequel to Unattainable. I don't own Tokio Hotel. Song used is Pour Me by Hollywood Undead.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour me, pour me, pour me another<strong>

**It holds me, holds me, like no other**

**One more drink, then I swear that I'm going home**

**Truth is that I don't really have a place to go**

**So pour me, pour me, pour me another**

It's been one day. One day since I lost the most important person in my life. One day since my brother did the unthinkable. One day since my life has been without purpose. One day since I was left behind. One day since my world came crashing down. One day since I lost everything.

It's been one day, one day since my brother committed suicide.

One day, and I have no clue as to why he did it. Not one single clue.

So now I sit here in this club, drinking my sorrows away.

I keep telling the bartender to pour me another.

**I wake up right about the mid-afternoon**

**With the sun in the sky, the night's coming soon**

**And I walk to the mirror just to fix myself**

**Yeah, life gets harder when you love nothing else**

**So I pick my pills from the counter drawer**

**Pick my self-esteem up off the floor**

**I guess I'm a man of no recourse**

**'Cause I cracked another bottle, got no remorse**

Drinking won't help me though. Actually, it's probably worsening my state of mind.

That is, until I reach my goal. Until I get drunk. Until I get so drunk that all I feel is happy… But until then, I'll have to settle for numbness and thoughts.

That's what alcohol does to me, while I'm not drunk off of it. It makes me numb and it makes me think. Think too much. More than I should.

I don't want to think. And so, I chug my beer and, again, I tell the bartender to pour me another.

Drinking and thinking: not a good combination.

**And I'll say a little prayer for the child in me**

**I swear I used to be what I truly believed**

**That I'm not just a man with these broken dreams**

**That even I can go to heaven if I part the sea**

**So**

Memories flood me. They come crashing down on me all at once. All of them being of my brother, Bill.

My brother's laughter. My brother's smile. My brother's idiocy. My brother's stupidity. My brother's crazy hair. My brother's eyes. My brother's face. My brother is all I think about.

My eyes sting with the prickle of the tears that want to spill out. That want to come raining out. Just like the questions that are raining in my messed up head.

Why did he have to do it? Depression?

Was I the cause? More than likely…

What did I do? What didn't I do?

**Pour me, pour me, pour me another**

**It holds me, holds me, like no other**

**One more drink, then I swear that I'm going home**

**Truth is that I don't really have a place to go**

**So pour me, pour me, pour me another**

Why didn't I see it? How could I have not seen it?

I'm so stupid. I'm so selfish.

All I'm supposed to want to do is love for a night, right?

Correct. I only get to live life once, so I'll fall in love as many times as I can. Don't get attached. Don't fall in love for more than one night. Everyone leaves you at some point in life. Some stay longer than others, but they all leave.

Just like Bill.

I'm not supposed to care about anyone besides myself, right?

Correct…but I failed. I cared—still do—about my baby bro. The only perfect, most wanted flaw in my life.

**People get sick and then watch you bleed**

**When you fall from the top, boy you better believe**

**That the bottom they got just, yeah, just what you need**

**But at the bottom you can't swim, 'cause you drank up the sea**

I tried so many times to not care, to get unattached from Bill. I tried so many times to forget my baby bro.

But I couldn't. So now I'm here. Caring about him.

But, I'm not supposed to.

I'm Tom Kaulitz.

But I do.

Why, why, why? Why, Bill? Why?

Why'd did you have to break your promise to me? Why? I thought you would always be here.

**When we stop and we look up to the sky**

**They don't ask any questions, they ask us "Why?"**

**Don't have any answers, don't know what to say**

**Our knees are getting tired, too tired to pray**

You were supposed to help me. Be here for me.

You were my heart.

You were my world.

You were my soul.

You were my conscience.

You were everything.

Now you're gone. Left me behind.

**That's when we laid down, end of the road**

**We all seem to walk, I guess I walked it alone**

**And I'm not just a man with these broken dreams**

**Even I can go to heaven if I'm part the sea**

**So**

Billa, how could you.

I never thought you would do this to me. I never thought you could do this to me. But I was wrong.

You could.

You would.

You did.

Ripped me apart. Ripped my world apart.

Is this payback, for all the things I've put you through?

Are you happy now?

**Pour me, pour me, pour me another**

**It holds me, holds me, like no other**

**One more drink, then I swear that I'm going home**

**Truth is that I don't really have a place to go**

**So pour me, pour me, pour me another**

Where are you?

I bet you're in heaven.

That's the only place you belong.

That's where perfection goes, right?

Yep, that's what you are. Perfection.

Perfection with flaws and faults…but that's what make you perfect.

In a way, I guess I'm happy for you. You get to be happy now. You get to be free. You get to be what ever you want. You can finally be you.

Have fun kiddo.

**Time just seems to go, on and on**

**On and on, and on and on**

**Life inside a bottle all along**

**All along, the bottle's gone**

Yea, have fun. Have fun watching my whole world fall apart.

How could you do this?

You're the biggest fake and phony I have ever known.

You are the most selfish person in the whole world.

You are heartless.

You are unattainable.

You took the easy way out.

You are nothing but a coward.

**I'm not just a man with these broken dreams**

**Even I can go to heaven if I part the sea**

**What's life inside a bottle if it's gone?**

What am I supposed to do now?

How will I deal with the fans?

What will happen to Tokio Hotel?

What will happen to Mom?

What will happen to Georg?

What will happen to Gustav?

What will happen to me?

Did you ever think about those questions when you decided to jump off that bridge?

**One more song and I'm finally free**

**I'll meet you here in heaven, between the sea**

**'Cause I'm not just a man with these broken dreams**

**That even I can go to heaven if I part the sea**

You are so selfish.

You stupid…self-centered…narcissistic…

Ahhh… That's it.

Finally. What's I've been waiting for. What I've been working for. What I've been looking for.

Just a couple more drinks.

Again, I tell the bartender to pour me another, and another, and another, and so on.

I tell him, to keep 'em coming.

A couple more, then you'll me nothing but a haze.

Nothing, nothing but a worry for tomorrow and the day after that, and after...?

Soon you'll be nothing.

**Pour me, pour me, pour me another**

**It holds me, holds me, like no other**

**One more drink, then I swear that I'm going home**

**Truth is that I don't really have a place to go**

**So pour me, pour me, pour me another**

But for now, I have to continue to think.

But, you know what?

I don't want to.

Well, guess what? I'm done. I quit. I've got nothing left to lose. I've got nothing left to win. Actually, thanks to you, dear baby bro, I've got nothing.

Nothing but alcohol and lust, that is.

So I'll continue to drink until I die.

I'll continue to love for a night.

That's all I've got.

Thanks baby bro, for the freedom you've given me.

All on you.

Oh, look here comes a girl…

**Pour me, pour me**

**Pour me, pour me, pour me another**

**Pour me, pour me,**

**Pour me, pour me, pour me another**

* * *

><p>Review? Thanks.<p> 


	2. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**IMPORTANT! **

**Attention, Attention (see what I did there, hint FIR) anyways, this story might get taken down by Fanfictoin! Yeah! Isn't that just peachy?! I've been waiting for this since I first put a story on here! Yeah! Dream come true! Thanks! Okay…I'm done with the sarcasm...for now. Time to get real. Real serious.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! <strong>

**Here's the deal. Someone warned me about one of my stories going against the Fanfiction rules, because they use real people, and I'm guessing they'll be reporting it soon if they already haven't.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**I refuse to change the characters and whatnot to make it right for this sight, so yup, expect the worst. **

**This means, they might be taken down, and I might get banned.**

**=D (note the sarcasm in my typed smile)**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! <strong>

**I'm sorry, but I will not be reposting them if they do get taken down. I'm not going to risk having them taken down again. I just don't want to deal with people hounding me about them being against the Fanfiction rules and blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**As some of you may have noticed, my community no longer has stories in it. I couldn't figure out how to delete it, so that's what I had to do. **

**Once I figure out how to delete it, it will be DELETED.**

**My forum will also be deleted soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>*****IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! VERY IMPORTANT! SUPER IMPORTANT!**<strong>

**I've sent all you, all the ones that had PM available, a message telling you where you can find this story and all my other stories. If somehow I missed you, or you don't have PM activated, here's the information:**

**I HAVE A WATTPAD. YOU CAN FIND ALL MY STORIES ON THERE.**

**My WATTPAD: DevourTheWatermelon**

**w w .c o m (back slash) user (backslash) DevourTheWatermelon**

**If that doesn't work, go to my profile, and the link should be at the top, just copy and paste it to the URL thingy.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**Also, the first chapter of The Baby is on BVB Fiction.c o m**

**I hope to get more of it on there soon.**

**My BVBFiction: DevourTheWatermelon**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**If by chance, my stories don't get taken down, I will NOT UPDATE! Sorry.**

**I will not delete my account. If one day it vanishes, it was probably deleted by FF. **

**If my stories do get taken down, you can still PM me and stuff, unless I get banned or something like that.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THANK YOU! <strong>_

_**I'd like to thank all you have read/put my stories on your alerts/favorites. You guys and gals made my Fanfiction experience wonderful. You are the ones that made me want to continue writing, and for that I will always be grateful. You are also the ones that kept me on this website for so long, I would've left sooner, but I stayed for you all. **_

_**I'm so sorry and I regret all of this this happening. I should've been sneakier(kidding)…I wish I could stay on here longer, but that's probably not going to happen. I'm almost 189% sure that all my stories will be taken down by FF. You can find me on wattpad, though.**_

_**Again, thank you. I hope to hear from you all again, sometime. **_

_**Bye. **_

_**~Nidia (a.k.a PainLasts4Ever)**_


End file.
